


What A Wonderful Day to Sleep Away

by Christian_at_No



Series: And They Were Roommates [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alarm clocks are not weapons people, Are all those marks necessary?, Barebacking, Biting, Bokuto is also here for like five seconds, Complete, Daichi and Terushima disagree, Daichi is kinda two-faced, Daichi is low-key possesive, Established Relationship, I firmly believe that they could be a switch couple, I say the BoKuro is implied but that's only because it's not the main focus, IT'S COMPLETE NOW GUYS, It's fine I swear, Kuroo is that one roommate, Kuroo is why they can't have nice things, Kuroo thinks he has important things to say, M/M, Might be some accidental fluff, Morning Sex, Mornings, Note: it says morning sex but they woke up at 2pm, Oops, Really Daichi, Smut, So Teru is a model apparently, Some morning cuddles, There is a shortage of TeruDai fics, There might be a bit of a plot, They are all grown men, They are my relationship goals, Volleyball Dorks in Love, all the kisses, but the good kind, double oops, he has a sexy switch, it's actually kinda sweet, it's probably fine, just read it, kuroo is only mentioned, literally he's there for like five seconds, might be OOC?, omg dude do you know what knocking is?, terudai - Freeform, they all live together, this basically is just porn because I'm starved of terudai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-09-30 09:59:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17221823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christian_at_No/pseuds/Christian_at_No
Summary: This is mostly just porn with a side of plot....It's not everyday that you get to take a day off with your boyfriend.ORThat one fic where Kuroo forgot to knock.NOTE: IS OFFICIALLY COMPLETE NOW GUYS





	What A Wonderful Day to Sleep Away

**Author's Note:**

> We have a severe shortage of TeruDai fics and we need to fix it.

It started out fine, perfect, even. There was no blaring alarm, no unmatched haste, just a warm body next to his in bed. He opened his eyes to a sleep-blurred world, registering the familiar blonde blob tucked under his chin as his lover before allowing his heavy lids to slip closed once again as he nuzzled his way into the soft locks with a sigh. The responding huff from the man beside him prompted a smile to spread across his face.

"...Morning," he managed to mutter to his rousing love.

He spared a glance downward and felt the corner of his lips quirk further upward at the halfhearted glare being sent his way. Terushima, with half-lidded eyes, was looking up at him through those unbelievably long lashes, half of his face hidden within the sheets of their shared bed.

"Why the hell are you awake," the blonde grumbled, brows furrowing in displeasure as he spoke.

"Good morning to you, too, Sunshine," he said, though not without the necessary sarcasm. Then, glancing over his shoulder at the alarm clock sitting on his bedside, "Well, morning-ish."

Terushima followed his gaze, grumbling when he registered the numbers; it was 2pm.

"It's still too early to be alive right now," the grumpy blonde muttered. He turned away from the brunet at his side to face the wall. "Wake me up tomorrow, thanks."

The brunet rolled his eyes with a grin, more awake now. "Being a bit dramatic, aren't you, Love?" he asked, rolling over to press soft kisses to the other's neck.

The contact made the blonde crack open an eye, his glare dissolving into nothing at the feeling. Terushima hummed when he felt Sawamura's hand come up under the covers to gently caress his side, being mindful of the blonde's ticklish areas.

"Please, I'm _never_ dramatic," he returned, turning his head slightly to meet Sawamura's lips with his own.

"Bullshit."

It started out gentle and maybe even bordering on innocent. Sawamura's touches grew firmer, his thumb rubbing circles into his lover's bare hip, slowly drawing the blonde in closer until their torsos were flush against one another. Terushima's lips became more persistent as they worked against Sawamura's, breath starting to come heavy as the air about them changed, taking a turn for something....more.

They separated for a moment in an attempt to regain their breath. Terushima licked his lips, tasting a hint of deep-seated desperation and noted the way Sawamura's eyes began to glaze over in mounting lust.

"It's been a while, yeah?" Terushima commented, raising a brow.

Sawamura nodded, "We're always a bit busy." He shot Terushima a pointed look, which the blonde returned easily.

"Or a bit too tired, hmm?" he added, poking Sawamura's admittedly well defined shoulder in a teasing gesture.

"Rude."

"You're still taking?" Another tease.

"If you have a problem with it, you could always find a way to shut me up."

The smirk that found itself on Sawamura's face should have been illegal with how it made shivers shoot down Terushima's spine. In even parts retaliation of the feeling and pent-up longing, the blonde threaded his fingers between Sawamura's dark locks, clinging to the short strands with purpose, and pulled, pressing open mouthed kisses to the brunet's neck. Sawamura let out a little hiss at the brief discomfort from both the tug on his hair and the less than comfortable angle his neck was being held at. That familiarly devilish tongue swept across his bared skin and, oh my, Terushima had fallen asleep with his tongue ring still in again. The grip Sawamura had on Terushima's hip became increasingly apparent when he used his free hand to maneuver the blonde's face into view and land a kiss on those irresistibly pink lips, Terushima's grip on his hair faltering with the action.

Sawamura took the opportunity to roll over and cage his lover with his body, angling his head to deepen the kiss, working the blonde's mouth until it was perfectly pliant under his, and he pulled away in satisfaction. Their foreheads pressed together and they panted in the shared air between them, gazes meeting with pupils equally blown.

"You are the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen, Yuuji," Sawamura whispered, as though it was something to be kept just between the two of them.

Terushima cracked a smile, gentle in nature and genuine as per usual. "You're not so bad, yourself, Dai," he replied, pulling him down so that their lips could meet once again.

Daichi smirked into the contact, their mouths slow moving as he ran his hands over Yuuji's sides, down and over his hips, under his thighs... The blonde hummed sweetly at the mounting sensation, though it took a turn for a pleased gasp when those firm caresses became solid gropes. Sawamura shifted, edging his way between his lover's legs. Terushima kicked their troublesome sheets off of where they still clung to his long legs, though they were already tossed aside for the most part, and Sawamura pressed kisses to the newly available skin, making his way up. Reclined on his elbows, Yuuji had the perfect vantage point to watch Sawamura's progress towards his own hardening member. The blonde reached up to push the stray hair from his eyes, licking his lips and showing off that stud as he entertained himself with fantasies of that tongue on his skin, inside of him....though the latter was a more rare occurrence.

Sawamura's gaze flicked up to meet Terushima's as the brunet sunk his teeth into the flesh of his thigh, causing the blonde to suck in a sharp breath. The brunet pulled away and ran his tongue over the very apparent indentation on Yuuji's skin with a look of feigned ignorance.

"The girls in makeup are gonna love that," the blonde muttered with a frown, his voice holding no malice.

"You know I can't help myself."

Terushima's eyes narrowed slightly. "You're lucky you're cute."

Daichi kissed the blonde's naval, his hand coming up to grip his semi-erect cock firmly. "Just cute?" the man teased, taking a moment to suck a mark into the flawless skin of the blonde's hip.

" _Jesus_ ," the blonde hissed, his brows furrowing as his lover began to stroke him, slow and steady, like the most pleasurable of tortures. "No, nope, you're hot," Terushima sighed out, eyes closed as he just let Daichi work. "Not cute, totally hot."

The brunet held back a bit of a laugh, biting his lip to keep silent as he continued with his ministrations, adding a bit of a twist to his upstroke and slowing when he leaned in to kiss the head.

"And _sexy_ ," the blonde added in a breathy voice as he exhaled, willing the brunet to take him into that wonderful wet heat. " _So sexy._ "

Daichi ran his tongue up the entire length of his erection, nibbling ever so slightly on his foreskin before sucking the head into his mouth and Yuuji let out a sigh through clenched teeth, something that sounded closer to a hiss that anything else. Sawamura took his entire length in one go, like the well practiced man he was, swallowing around his girth before bobbing his head a few times and repeating, his teeth delivering barely there scrapes along the way that sent shivers up the blonde's spine. Terushima sank his teeth into his bottom lip, relishing the feeling of Daichi's mouth wrapped around him, the man's fingers rubbing circles into his sides as he watched the brunet. His eyes slipped closed again as he dug his fingers into his unruly blonde locks to avoid tearing his lover's hair out with his desperate grip.

" _Mmn, baby_ ," he murmured, letting his head loll back as Daichi deepthroated him again. "So good to me, _so, so good..._ "

Sawamura pulled off with a smirk, wiping his chin to clean it of any spit as his other hand found its way back to Terushima's cock. "You know," he began in a husky whisper, throat a bit sore. "I would love to bury myself inside of you..." he continued, leaning up to speak right by Terushima's ear and nip at the sensitive skin at the junction of his neck and jaw.

"...Is that all you wanna do?" Terushima asked, his eyes at half mast.

The grip Daichi had on Yuuji tightened and the blond was yanked down the bed, his arms giving out under him, his hips now pressed flush to the brunet's, Daichi's unattended member now painfully obvious to the blonde.

"I want to destroy you, mark you, _claim you_ ," Sawamura growled, voice heavy, guttural. " _I want you._ "

Yuuji grabbed Sawamura's shoulders in a death grip, quick to mold his mouth to the older man's Adam's apple and leave his own mark. "I'm all yours, Daichi," he breathed out against his lover's skin. "All yours, baby. Take all you want."

A puff of breath fanned out across the skin of Terushima's neck, the man giving a little shiver at the feeling before letting out a gasp when he felt Daichi bite down on the bared skin, hard enough that it might bruise, gentle enough to keep from bleeding. Daichi reached out for the bedside blindly, yanking out the top drawer and searching for the bottle of lube that they kept on hand as he went about peppering Yuuji's perfect alabaster skin with red marks. The brunet gave a slight holler of victory when he was able to grab the lube, earning a chuckle from Yuuji.

"You can go between sexy and being a dork so quick," the blonde noted quietly, brown eyes darting over Daichi's face.

Daichi popped the cap of the tube with a shy quirk of his lips. "Like you would have me any other way."

Terushima nodded, a huff of a laugh escaping him as he watched his love pour a bit of the clear liquid over his fingers. "Luckily enough for you, I love you just the way you are."

A barely there flush began to spread across Daichi's cheeks, tinting the tips of his ears. "...Love you, too," he whispered with a smile, leaning down to connect their lips again. "Now relax for me."

He went back to massaging Terushima's thighs as he traced his middle finger around the man's entrance and watched how he squirmed in anticipation.

"Ready for me?"

The blonde nodded enthusiastically and bit his lip. Sawamura gave a glance downwards and shifted to get a better view before carefully, slowly, pushing his finger in to the last knuckle. Yuuji wiggled his hips a little at the intrusion, but was otherwise unperturbed, tapping Daich with his heel as a sign to move. The brunet looked on as though he were in a trance, interested beyond all belief at the way Terushima's ass twitched around him as he slid his finger in....out....in....out, until he met minimal resistance and felt comfortable adding a second finger. Terushima let out little more than a sigh, combing his fingers through his hair with his eyes closed, enjoying the sensation, the slightest of stings, barely perceptible with the way Daichi was stretching him, scissoring and prodding just so in all of the places he knew would relax the blonde quicker. The third finger was a bit harder, less of a sting and more of a slight burn, but even that went away in time and was drowned out all together when Daichi curled his fingers and stroked over that little sweet spot hidden inside himself, the motion drawing a moan from his lips and tempting him to follow those fingers as they made their escape.

Sawamura nuzzled his way into the crook of Yuuji's neck, stopping to pull a pierced lobe into his mouth and suck. "You ready for more, Love?"

He nodded.

"Lemme hear you say it."

Terushima swallowed, anticipation rising because,  _yes_ , it had just been  _so long_. "I'm ready for more, to feel you," he whispered against Daichi's jaw, nails grazing up and over the brunet's shoulders until he could press crescents into his lover's back. "I want you, baby..." as the words left his mouth, he heard the promising sound of a popping cap.

He coated his erection in the smooth liquid, giving his length a few pumps for good measure and let out a sigh at the contact, having gone without touching himself thus far. The brunet positioned himself at the younger's entrance, hands on Yuuji's hips and rubbing circles in them as he gave a small thrust forward, nudging his head into the still tight entrance with clenched teeth as he tried not to thrust all the way in on one go, and Terushima's nails dug a little further into his back as he consciously tried to relax, his teeth back to worrying his bottom lip; it took effort on both ends, but they pulled it off. When Daichi was most of the way inside, he paused and allowed Yuuji to catch his breath for a moment before he gave a few shallow thrusts. Terushima whined a bit at the burn, tossed his head to the side. Sawamura pressed apologetic kisses to the blonde's neck and began to stroke the man's member in hopes of distracting him. Yuuji turned his head to meet Daichi in a sloppy open mouthed kiss that was imperfectly perfect, his hands traveling from Sawamura's back to his neck, anchoring the man in place.

Terushima pulled away and pressed their foreheads together with a sigh. "You can move," he whispered.

Daichi gave a shallow thrust and the blonde nodded in encouragement, biting his lip again. Soon enough, Yuuji began to let out little sighs as the brunet persisted, his head lolling to the side and his jaw falling slack as Daichi's thrusts came harder, the man becoming more sure of himself. Sawamura leaned back and gingerly lifted Terushima's leg up by the crook of his knee and pressed a kiss against the soft skin he found there. The blonde looked on in interest and managed to meet Daichi's gaze, ever so warm, just as the man above him shifted the angle of his hips, delivering barely there thrusts to Yuuji's prostate. Terushima keened and his hips stuttered while the brunet looked on in slight amusement.

"Do you want something, Love?" he asked, coming to a complete stop.

With a huff, Yuuji replied, "You... Are insufferable..."

"Oh?" Without warning, he delivered a sharp thrust to Terushima's prostate, the shock combined with the sudden joly of pleasure causing the blonde to arch his back and whimper.

Daichi stayed there, tip of his cock against that pleasure center, and ground his hips into that little bundle of nerves until Terushima began to entertain the thought of taking over. The blonde reached out his hands to twist them into the sheets.

"Baby... Pl-ease," Yuuji whined his voice pitched with desperation. "Daichi..."

"What do you want, Gorgeous? You want me to fuck you nice and raw? You want me deep, hard-"

"Yes!"

Sawamura began to move again fast, firm, and oh so deliciously deliberate. The room was soon filled with the chants of names and the sound of skin on skin as they found themselves falling into a beautiful oblivion. They panted into shared air bodies slick with sweat as muscles rolled beneath skin and hips met with wild abandon. Terushima threw his head back and gave a shout as he came, Daichi following soon after, burying himself deep inside of the blonde and sinking his teeth into the skin of Yuuji's shoulder as he did so. They fell against each other with heavy breaths, basking in the afterglow.

However, nothing can last forever, and their post-sex haze was shattered not five minutes later when a familiar man with formidable bedhead swung the door open with an indiscernible yell and an epic voice crack.

"Guys! You will never guess what we fou-"

Terushima took the liberty of chucking the alarm clock at their roommate, not a shred of remorse on his face.

.

.

.

When Kuroo emerged from the back hallway with a slight limp, Bokuto didn't question it. He simply returned his attention to the stray the duo had found on their date that morning.

"Did you tell 'em?" the owlish man asked, glancing at his partner from the corner of his eye as he gave the tabby in his lap a thorough scratch behind the ears.

Kuroo grunted as he sat down next to them on the couch, glaring at nothing in particular. "They were busy."  

**Author's Note:**

> So, I actually had a bit of trouble writing this. Aside from accidentally posting before it was complete (oops) as I was writing, chunks of my work would disappear because my phone would glitch out on me. Aside from technical difficulties, I also kinda struggled with the fact that this was my first real attempt of writing and posting a smut scene. Usually whenever I even attempt smut, I keep it pretty vague, so I'm curious to see what you guys think of how I did, given that it was a bit out of my comfort zone. A bit of a side note, but this was unbeta'd, so if anything needs work, let me know and I'll fix it when I have time. Thank you all so much for reading and don't forget to comment and leave me a kudos if you liked the fic.  
> -Chris


End file.
